halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Arbiter7290
Welcome 19:31, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Necros War 226th Infantry Battalion Excalibur i saw one of your caracter is parth of my unit your major will the first half of the battalion and flanck a scarab from the back contact me if hat ok CF 15:48, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ok the 226th is on the top of the hill followed by the 345th regiment(also on of my unit) so there is a scarab on the other side of the hill bloking us so your major will lead 300 men of the 226th Infantry Battalion Excalibur and two platton of the 345th German Armored regiment to flank the scarab from the left the rest of my troop will lead the frontal assault as soon is the scarab is down wait for until we can regroup. (forgive my english) CF 19:10, 18 August 2008 (UTC) i made a post and i read what you had it perfect i said that element of the 226th Infantry Battalion Excalibur and the 345th German Armored regiment heavily dommaged the scarab now what you have to do is detail this assault on your next post and talk to me or suggest me new objective i talked to ajax the 25th Marine Expeditionary Brigade mission is to take back the city ahed of the brigade and element of the Royal 22e Régiment have land on it talk to me if you decide to join the 22 regiment in the city or wait for my main force to meet you again excuse my english (im french canadian) CF 01:41, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Nice I read your post in Kanna (#29) and was fairly impressed. You appear to have rather good skills at making actions come alive, something that I enjoy reading. Work on capitalization, spelling, grammar, and punctuation in general, and you'll be someone who is extremely fun to RP with. Thanks, Spartan 501 21:50, 18 August 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN-IV The IV is fine, any changes needed, I'll sort them, and I'll get him added to the template soon. Vespera Invite Your Elite As part of the USR Special Warfare Group he'd be with the special forces detachement under the command of Kasr 'Revsar heading to Vespera. Battle of Bloody Creek It's ok its just a little confusing dont worry bout it but put a caption under the pics or if u want i will ODST Joshie Thank you very much :D keep up the good work on The Battle of Bloody Creekif you want you can say a company of the 101st Orbital Shock Regiment was there (any one lemme kno cept Julliet Company there my fav :P) Regards ODST Joshie ODSTs at Bloody Creek You are very welcome my friend ODST Joshie Have you thought about what company you want to have at Bloody Creek? Regards DST Joshie Yep thats fine Ok Knife Company commander is Cpt.Griffen(Male) 1st Platoon CO is 2nd Lt.Williams(Male) 2nd Platoon CO is 1st Lt.Sweeny(Female) 3rd Platoon CO is 2nd Lt.Lovel(Female) Have Fun! :) Regards ODST Joshie Quick Comment Knife Company arent Stationed on Planets they stay on ships (unless there on leave) so they wouldn't arrive untill reinforcements came o and theres 4 squads in Each Platoon make there names up but use the names i gave for the COs or i will eat u head. Ok Have Fun Regards ODST Joshie Hey me again I was wondering if you would want to co-write the Story as its with my boys If you dont thats cool. Its just a thought that came to me Lemme Kno :) Regards ODST Joshie Testing New Sig Template Oopd, nevermind. My first attempt failed..... - sad face - 2nd Test I hope this works..... YEAAAAAA BOYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! RE:Excuse Me? Please tell me the name of the article so I can figure out what I was talking about. Your 'Necros' Articles Due to the little they ever have in common with Necros timeline, technology or continuity along with clashing with my firm stance against any super soldier programs that don't begin with 'SPARTAN', can you please remove necros references to them. Its going to be a hell of alot easier than guiding you through the mile long list of things that must be fixed. Machina Lineage Sure, its fine to make your own minor lineage. A2/CTS Artemis.... Next time ask before you use this. Just kidding dude! Thanks for using it. - I'm being friendly Hey Arby' would you like to help me out on my Article :Halo: Battlefront II or others? thx. RE:Help I don't know, maybe you could help with the maps or guns? thx. Sincerely: Wardog Invite RE:WW III I wouldn't mind co-working on the WWIII thing. I just want to get the base story finished up first. (Sorry but I have to have the base storyline to my liking) S-IV Update }} RE: WUT In time i'll have all of that explained but basically this stuff was built far in the future from the events of Halo 3.--Through jealousy, I prevail 17:08, October 17, 2009 (UTC) What made you think I was posing as u?--101stranger 23:56, January 6, 2010 (UTC)